L'enfance de Edward à la mèche rebelle
by Youni
Summary: Venez voir l'enfance de certains persos dans FMA : Ed, Al, Roy ainsi que Winry.
1. Chapter 1

**L'enfance de Edward à la mèche rebelle**

* * *

Je me nomme Edward Elric, j'ai 10 ans et je déclare aujourd'hui que je serai l'homme le plus grand de la planète, car je viens juste de savoir que c'était plus facile d'être grand dans la vie, mais de toute façon c'est moi l'homme le plus grand de la ville bwahahahah.

- euh... tu veux dire de la pièce et encore ...

Celui qui vient de parler c'est mon frère, Alphonse, il a 1 ans de moins que moi et il fait le fier parce qu'il a trois centimètres de plus que moi ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Trois centimètres !

Pourtant c'est moi l'ainé !

Pinoko m'a dit que un jour, je serai le plus grand.. bon je dois avouer qu'elle a ajouté «peut-être» mais bon il ne faut pas que je sois pessimiste.

Al' m'a dit que je ne grandissais pas parce que je ne buvais pas de lait, mais comment peut-on boire ce truc blanc qui sort des mamelles...c'est malsain !

Et puis à l'école, il y a un nouveau élève, Roy qu'il s'appelle mais je le déteste parce qu'à la récrée, il draguait Winry ! Il a osé draguer MA Winry ! Jaloux ? Non pas du tout, je ne suis pas jaloux qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

Avec Alphonse, on se dispute pour savoir qui se mariera avec elle mais elle ne veut pas se marier avec moi, puisqu'elle refuse d'épouser quelqu'un de plus petit qu'elle... cependant, j'ai trouvé une solution. La prochaine fois que j'irais la voir je mettrai des semelles compensées ! Bah quoi, vous ne saviez pas que j'étais un génie ?

Lundi soir, Roy vient manger à la maison, c'est Winry qui l'a invité, d'ici là je vais m'entrainer à viser, comme ça je ne louperai pas avec ma soupe de tomate qui lui arrivera dans la figure, héhéhé j'ai hâte de voir sa tête d'ahuri.

Hier, on été dans la bibliothèque Alphonse et moi et à un moment je me suis perdu entre les rayons de livres (c'est pas si facile de trouver une sortie quand on est nain) et il m'a dit qu'il m'avait retrouvé grâce à ma mèche ( ma mèche me grandit d'au moins 5 centimètres) dire que Pinoko avait essayé de me la couper quelques jours avant, si elle l'avait fait je serai mort sûrement ensevelis en dessous d'une tonne de livres ou j'aurai dû manger des rats pour survivre ou même manger mes propres doigts ou encore...je m'emporte je crois..

En tout cas, je béni ma fabuleuse mèche sans qui je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est et pour la remercier, je la garderai toute ma vie ainsi on me surnommera " Edward à la mèche rebelle ".

Mais dîtes moi, vous pensez que je vais grandir ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je me nomme Alphonse Elric et j'ai 9 ans.

- C'est moi l'homme le plus grand de la ville bwahahahah !

Euh... ça c'est mon grand frère Edward, des fois on dirait qu'il sort d'un asile mais bon...

- euh... tu veux dire de la pièce et encore !

Je lui réponds ça parce que je suis tout de même plus grand que lui, il a beau être l'ainé il n'est pas le plus grand.

En voyant sa tête, je comprends que ma réponse ne lui a pas plus, il a l'air frustré, presque constipé.

* * *

Roy, le nouvel élève de l'école vient manger à la maison dans une heure, Winry c'est fait très belle, elle est vraiment magnifique par contre Ed' est en train de ruminer dans son coin, à mon avis il prépare un plan contre Roy.

Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il le déteste, déjà qu'à l'école Ed avait essayé de lui mettre son encrier dans le pantalon, sauf qu'il n'a pas réussi puisque il s'est ramassé par terre et que le flacon d'encre est tombé sur la maîtresse.

Bizarrement, elle ne l'a pas puni, elle l'a même félicité pour la belle couleur qu'il avait donné à ses cheveux. Je crois qu'elle devrait aller voir un psy.

Tiens, Roy vient d'arriver. Winry est allée lui ouvrir la porte, elle a l'air heureuse, son sourire est resplendissant. Roy a l'air d'un parfait charmeur, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur qu'il envoûte Winry, en fait pour le moment la seule chose dont j'ai peur c'est le rire de Edward derrière moi. Il est flippant des fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les filles, vous voulez sortir avec moi ?

Nan, je rigole je ne sors que avec les top-modèle, moi.

Mon nom ? Vous ne savez pas ? Bah s'est moi le plus beau, le plus sexy, Roy Mustang, non, non, je ne donne pas d'autographe.

Ce serait trop méchant envers les autres stars, ils n'auraient plus de fans.

Bon ok, je n'ai que 12 ans pour le moment, mais bientôt je serai l'homme le plus beau de la planète même si je le suis déjà parmi les gens de mon âge héhéhé.

Edward ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ce nain de jardin pas plus haut que deux briques de lait ?

Il est pathétique avec sa mèche, rien de comparable avec mes beaux cheveux soyeux qui sentent bons.

Vantard ? Moi ? Nooon, juste réaliste.

En plus, ce nain croit que Winry est à lui mais ce n'est pas possible puisqu'elle est déjà à moi. Elle est si belle, elle mérite quelqu'un à sa "taille" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Lundi, Winry m'a invité chez elle, pour manger et ce crétin d'Edward m'a envoyé le bol de soupe sur la tête, mes beaux cheveux sentaient la tomate et étaient rouge sang.

Non mais franchement, comment voulez vous que je drague quelqu'un avec une telle couleur de cheveux ? C'est inadmissible ! C'est une insulte ! Je vais me plaindre à l'association des coureurs de jupons, c'est une association connue dans le monde entier ! Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Vous venez de Mars ou quoi ? Pfff un tel manque de culture devrait être sanctionné, oui vous avez bien entendu, je vais tout faire pour vous pourrir la vie ! Pourquoi vous pourrir la vie ? Euh...vous n'avez qu'à deviner tout seul, nah !

En fin de compte, j'ai rompu les ponts avec Winry, elle a osé se moquer de ma noble personne lorsqu'elle m'a vu recouvert de tomate, je suis partit en pleu...euh je veux dire la tête haute et le regard inébranlable.

Ah, je dois m'en aller, je viens de voir une jeune fille en fleur passer devant moi !

- Attends moi, ma douce !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, je suis Winry Rosemberg.

Ces derniers jours ont été très durs pour moi, nous avons eu un nouvel élève à l'école et ce dernier s'était malheureusement mis en tête de me "conquérir", le pauvre, il n'a même pas compris que tout le monde le trouvait plus que bizarre. Je l'aurai bien envoyé sur les roses mais lorsque j'ai vu qu'il était toujours seul à la récréation, je me suis sentis obligée de l'inviter manger à la maison, cet idiot a cru que c'était parce que j'avais succombé à son charme, enfin bon l'espoir fait vivre.

Le début du repas a été très ennuyant, Roy parlait de ses soit disant exploits, faudra peut-être lui dire qu'on ai plus au Moyen-Age, Ed parlait tout seul en regardant sournoisement Roy, et Al quand à lui mangeait silencieusement en lançant de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil inquiet en direction de son frère.

En gros, ce n'est pas le genre de repas très palpitant.

Néanmoins, je changea rapidement d'avis en voyant Edward se mettre debout sur sa chaise et lancer son bol de soupe sur Mustang tout en criant "Prend ça dans la face, sale ringard au cheveux gras !"

Je ne sais pas si ses cheveux étaient gras mais en tout cas, après un coup pareil, ils étaient...tomateux

Faut pas s'étonner que j'éclate de rire devant une telle vue.

C'est pas souvent que l'on voit Roy dégoulinant de tomate et sur le point de chialer comme une gamine de trois ans, il eut d'ailleurs l'air plutôt vexé que j'éclate de rire ainsi devant lui ou plutôt de lui.

Après qu'il soit partit en courant, je me suis empressé d'aller réprimander Ed, d'accord il m'avait fait bien rire, mais on ne traite pas ainsi un invité, qu'il soit ringard ou non.

Il eut l'air un peu déçu de ma réaction et s'en alla le regard bien bas, mais que voulez-vous je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était impulsif.

Je l'aime ? Quoi je l'aime ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je l'aime ? Je refuse d'aimer quelqu'un de plus petit que moi ! Quand il grandira vous m'appellerez mais je pense que l'on peux attendre encore longtemps ! Je verrais ? Mais oui c'est ça c'est ça, on verra qui c'est qui avait raison et vous serez obligé de vous inclinez devant ma toute puissance, mouahahahaha !


End file.
